Who Lives Forever Anyway?
by NoxMortis
Summary: Dogs Drabbles. Mainly Heine centric. Pairings may vary from drabble to drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so this is my first dab at a DOGS fic, so please bear with me as I get the feel for the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>o n e . d i s t a n t<strong>

There were times in the early morning when Heine would just stare up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over and unmoving. It was in those times when Badou knew better than to make some crude remark or poke fun at the albino. Those early morning times he knew better than to even talk at all. It was, in fact, as if Badou could sympathize with that cold look. The look that reminded him so much of himself was perhaps the one thing that brought upon his silence.

**t w o . f e a r**

Badou sighed as he put the second shot glass back in its place in the cupboard. As he poured the drink for himself he glanced over at the empty chair, usually occupied by a certain albino. The white-haired bastard had been gone for weeks without a word. Badou placed a shaky hand over his eye and tried to convince himself he wasn't afraid.

**t h r e e . h u m a n i t y**

He sometimes liked to think of himself as a human. He liked to think that he was similar, if not the same, as the people he passed while walking to the church or Badou's apartment. Then the dog imprisoned in his neck would chuckle and offer some sadistic retort and Heine would move on.

Who was he kidding? Human? Fuck that. How could he possibly be human anymore?

**f o u r . d e s a t u r a t e d**

He couldn't remember when the world began to feel so dull to him. He suspected it was the reavelation of his immortality that made the world feel so colorless. Heine never found the sunset peaceful, or the colors of flowers in a meadow soothing. To him the world was not beautiful. It did not give him a feeling of tranquility or elicit any emotion from him at all.

The crimson color of blood, however, was a different story.

**f i v e . f a m i l y**

The philosophy of a family was such a foreign thing to Heine. He would occasionally think that he once had a family of his own. It was in moments when he thought of such a thing that he reminded himself how fucked up his "family" really had been.

**s i x . n u m b**

Getting hit by a bullet (or many) felt like fire as it ripped through his body. The pain of the injury lasted until the vile piece of lead left his body and the wound healed over. Badou thought that the albino got off on the pain as some sort of masochistic therapy.

Heine disagreed.

The pain was followed by a blissful feeling of nothing, a numbness that no drug had ever succeeded in giving him. It was a feeling of being drugged that his body wouldn't immediately correct. If Heine thought about it, Badou was right in an indirect kind of way.

Pain was the only drug that would work for him.

**s e v e n . r h y t h m**

It was in the heat of battle that he looked as if he felt the most at peace with himself, with life in general. It was as if the rhythm of his guns that shed blood and carnage seemed to calm the feral look in his eyes.

**e i g h t . i n s o m n i a**

Badou knew Heine didn't get nearly enough sleep, though the albino would never admit it. The red-haired, nicotine freak knew that it was one of those times when he came home to find a stray dog sleeping on his ratty couch.

**n i n e . a n g e l**

He knew Heine wasn't religious. How could he possibly be? The poor bastard's life had been nothing but an epic of tragedy and disaster. He had scars underneath his flawless, ivory skin that would never be known to anyone but himself.

It was, however, the little winged angel that waited for him with open arms at the church that made Badou sometimes think otherwise.

**t e n . l i f e**

Badou had seen him end lives. He had seen Heine rip offenders apart with his bare hands and his crazed eyes wouldn't so much as blink. So when his favorite albino came home with a small puppy in his arms, the newly lit cigarette fell out of his mouth in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: These are so fun to write XD**

**DISCLAIMER (because I forgot one in the last chapter) : I do not own DOGS or DOGS: Bullets & Carnage in any way. **

* * *

><p><strong>e l e v e n . a n i m a l<strong>

Badou was staring at him, and even though Heine wasn't looking back at the emerald eye, he could feel his gaze. The albino knew exactly the reason for his prodding glace, too. He knew how his eyes must look, how the corner of his mouth was just raised enough to reveal a glinting fang. Heine knew Badou was aware of the fleeting grasp of his sanity, the loosening chains around the monster within.

The dog chuckled darkly and Heine attempted to choke down the feeling of suffocating.

**t w e l v e . r e m e m b e r**

It was on those cold nights when Badou would sleep over at Heine's, the most likely reason being a water leak or some other building problem in the redhead's own apartment, when he would feel the closed to the albino…

No homo.

It was usually on these cold nights when Heine, usually the insomniac, would have fallen fast asleep where Badou, ironically, couldn't bring himself to join Heine in dreamland.

Again… no homo.

It was in the dead of the night when Badou would hear the dog begin to stir. Heine would begin to toss and turn on his bed; pained whimpers were followed by incomprehensible muttering. Badou knew what sleep brought for Heine – memories.

**t h i r t e e n . b l o o d**

Heine would never admit it to anyone, how hard he fought to keep the dog in. On most days he could choke down the insanity and move on, but there were times when he couldn't take it and the dog would peak out before the albino regained control. Usually Heine knew he was a risk and shut himself away from anyone and everyone. There were… specific moments when Heine couldn't help but let the dog run loose, despite the fact that his partner would be standing right next to him.

It was the blood.

**f o u r t e e n . s i m p l i c i t y**

On the rare occasion when they didn't have a job, didn't have to risk their lives or take the life of another, the two of them were perfectly content with wasting the day away in their apartment sitting on a ratty couch in front of a blank TV.

**f i f t e e n . s i l e n c e**

It was in the silence of a calm day when Heine's thoughts would begin to wander. He would remember days of times long past. It was in the silence that her screams would ring out and the metallic ting of her blood would lace his tongue. He would remember the sickly satisfying feeling of snapping her bones and ripping her limb from limb.

It was in the silence where he heart the most noise.

**s i x t e e n . t r a n s f o r m a t i o n**

It didn't take much for Badou to realize Heine was battling the dog. His red eyes would become dark and his pupils would dilate. The albino would stop responding to the red head, hell; he'd stop responding to everything at all. Badou was almost positive that a bullet to the heart wouldn't have fazed the hard bastard. He found it most effective to keep moving on with his day-to-day life. Heine would eventually overtake the dog, like he always does…

And frankly, Badou didn't want to imagine what would come should he ever lose that battle.

**s e v e n t e e n . b a c k h e a v y**

Badou loved it when he discovered perks of Heine's. Sometimes they were little things like how other animals would react when he walked by or even how the albino would shed in the summer*. It came to the redhead's surprise, however, when Badou discovered just how easy it was to throw the albino off balance.

Looks like that metal spine had some use after all.

**e i g h t e e n . d e a t h**

Badou knew he wouldn't die; he came back every time with a vengeance. That undeniable fact still didn't stop the redhead from crawling to the albino's side after his heart stopped, usually from electrocution or taking one too many bullets, and praying that he would wake up.

**n i n e t e e n . a g o n y**

The redheaded, nicotine-freak hated being shot. The stupid piece of lead would rip through him and render him utterly useless. Heine, on the other hand was a freak. Nothing fazed him; he could take everything anyone would dish out and continue forward. That's why Badou just couldn't understand the depths of agony laced in the albino's eyes when he thought no one was looking.

**t w e n t y . v a g a b o n d**

Badou was not a weak person. He took pride in the fact. Despite that, however, he could help but shudder when he thought of a certain albino leaving for more than just the usual.

* * *

><p><strong>*NOTE : Reference to <em>Heatwave <em> by iicaptain.**


End file.
